maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Senya
Senya is a character introduced in the Detective Rave's Case Notes storyline, and a member of the Angler Company. Story Detective Rave's Case Notes During the Detective Rave questline, the player character is lured to Savage Terminal by an "offering" for a free luxury tour. The player greeted by a piece of Lab Tech, which fires a missile into the air, shooting down a spaceship and causing it to crash into the Luxury Tour Agency. Toole, the one who sent the offering, demands the player pay for the luxury tour, as well as compensation for his destroyed office, when Senya exits the spaceship. Senya introduces herself and reveals that she dropped a load of cargo from her ship. The player character meets Detective Rave while trying to search for it in the garbage dump and find out that an arms dealer named Plunk took the device's parts from a group of kids in the area. The duo confront Plunk, and Rave mentions that some parts stolen by Plunk were the property of the Company, causing Plunk to react in fear. Rave tells the player character that the Company is referring to the Angler Company, a group of arms dealers that were infamous for their cruelty, making them among the most feared groups in all of Grandis. The Angler Company was supposedly wiped out in an explosion, but their influence and technology appear every now and then. The duo return to Senya to find out more information about it, where she explains that she is part of an environmental group named Sea Lantern and that the cargo was a cleansing device used to boil away impurities. With that information, they learn that Mr. Hazard's minions stole the device from Plunk. As they make their way in, the device vanishes into the deepest sewers of Savage Terminal. Rave asks his friend Corbo to rescue Senya, worried that Toole would enslave her. When Rave and the player find the device, a mysterious figure in a hazmat suit named Cosim is standing by the device, relaying to the duo that the device is a dangerous weapon that would turn the water in Savage Terminal into acid and destroy the city; moving it elsewhere would cause it to explode. When the player notices an Angler insignia, Rave, realizing that Sea Lantern was secretly the Angler Company all along, hurries back to rescue Corbo from Senya while evacuating the city onto the rooftops. The player helps Cosim defuse the weapon, while Rave returns to the Luxury Tour Agency, where Senya has revealed herself as a cyborg. After a brief scuffle, Senya attempts to entice Toole into joining her at the Angler Company, but he refuses upon learning that the device would obliterate Savage Terminal. With Senya taken by surprise, Rave attacks her, damaging her arm and stealing a teleportation remote control in her possession. Senya manages to escape, and as a group of Gloogers return the device to the group (believing that they are helping), triggering the device's countdown. Rave uses the remote control to teleport the device onto Senya's ship, where it explodes in midair. As the group celebrates their victory, Cosim, who is back in town, tells himself that since the Company has returned and the Disciples making moves, now is the time to see the "oldsters" above. Similarly, in Fox Valley, the Fox God says she needs to pay the "old man" upstairs a visit. Hoyoung's Storyline After Hoyoung solves the problem in Cheong-woon Valley, he can visit Willow to hear Grandis's foreshadowings. :A Mechanical Body :In certain places, technology has advanced far enough that people can replace parts of their bodies with synthetic parts. :But the knowledge necessary to create such technology is considered a great secret, and very few people know how to do it. :The rumors say there's even someone who went as far as to replace their entire body with mechanical parts. :Do you think that means they'd get a mechanical brain, too? How would they know they were still themselves? The character referred to in this story is implied to be Senya. Reverse City In Reverse City, she is T-boy's older sister. NPC Gallery NPCArtwork Senya (1).png|NPC Artwork of Senya (Detective Rave's Case Notes storyline) NPCArtwork Senya (2).png|NPC Artwork of Senya (Detective Rave's Case Notes storyline) NPCArtwork Senya (3).png|NPC Artwork of Senya (Detective Rave's Case Notes storyline) NPCArtwork Senya (4).png|NPC Artwork of Senya (Detective Rave's Case Notes storyline) Category:Savage Terminal NPCs